A damper assembly is a mechanical device that dissipates kinetic energy. The damper assembly converts the kinetic energy between two objects into heat, and then dissipates the heat. The damper assembly may include a fluid damper, which forces a viscous fluid through a small orifice in a piston, to control the relative movement between two objects. The damping assembly damps movement at a damping rate, which is dependent upon the resistance to the damping fluid flowing through the orifice. The damping rate may be varied or changed by changing the resistance to the damping fluid flowing through the orifice.